


If only for a moment.

by manowrites



Series: Korra Omegaverse [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Canon, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Omega Asami Sato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manowrites/pseuds/manowrites
Summary: Korra left home six months ago but never went to Republic City, or did she?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korra Omegaverse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829662
Comments: 17
Kudos: 210





	If only for a moment.

It was time for her to leave. Korra had told her parents that she would be returning to Republic City, and although it wasn’t exactly a lie, she had no intention of staying. She had sent a letter before she left, hoping it had reached its destination.

The steamboat had docked and she had skillfully avoided the eyes of others as she exited the boat. Korra had put up her hood and disappeared into the night. She couldn’t handle being recognized by any of the citizens, especially after everything that happened to her. She walked to Republic City park, now renamed Avatar Korra Park, and saw a car waiting there. The letter had been received. She pulled her backpack tighter against her and got into the car. The car drove away as soon as the door was closed.

She turned to the other person occupying the backseat and gave a small smile, “You came.”

“You send me a letter telling me you’re coming back, but not to tell anyone. What’s that all about?”

“I needed to see you Asami.”

“You said you would be gone for three weeks; it’s been two and a half years Korra.”

“I know. It took longer to recover than I thought it would.”

“I wish you would have stayed. I needed you here.”

“You know why I couldn’t stay. I still can’t go into the Avatar State and I don’t know why or if I will ever be able to again.”

“You’re not staying, are you?”

“No. I need to find myself again, but I needed to see you first.”

“We aren’t meant to be apart for so long Korra. You bit me and then you left. I can’t go through that again.”

“I almost died, Asami.”

“I know, I was there. I was there while my mate was fighting to stay alive and I couldn’t do anything about it. And then she left for two years. Do you have any idea how that feels?”

“I’m sorry I put you through that, but know when I come back, I'll make it up to you.”

“You expect me to wait for you? I’ve already been through three heats without you and they were absolutely fucking awful. You expect me to believe that during your ruts, you didn’t stick your cock in someone that wasn’t me?” Asami rarely cursed unless she was in bed or very upset.

Korra looked at her like she had grown a second head, “You would think so low of me? I wouldn’t blame you if you did take someone else to bed while I wasn’t here. Heats are far worse than ruts; but how could you think that I would do that to you? I love you Asami.”

“Then don’t leave me again.” Asami all but begged.

“I have to, I need to figure out some stuff.”

“Then stay with me tonight. If only for a moment.” Asami said as the car entered her estate.

“I’ll stay tonight.” Korra nodded. “Is Mako and Bolin’s family still here?” Korra asked as the car came to a stop.

“They are in the east wing. Anyway, we won’t be going inside the mansion.” She said as she stepped out of the car.

“Where are we going?”

“The guest house,” Asami smirked as she pulled Korra along, “we don’t want to disturb anyone.”

Korra smiled as she let herself be pulled into the house. Once the door was closed, she was surprised when she was slammed against the wall, but quickly sobered up when soft lips met her own. The two didn’t waste time before they started shedding clothes. Asami quickly dropped her purse and pulled Korra’s backpack off before she turned her attention to the ties on Korra’s pants.

“Here?” Korra asked before kissing along her neck.

“Yes here.” Asami agreed.

Korra wasted no time in pulling up Asami’s dress and pinning her against the wall.

Hours later and Korra was glad that they had used the guest house. Two years of abstinence had brought out the primal side in them. They had moved into the bedroom and she had loved Asami every way she knew how. Now she lay on her back with Asami snuggled into her side, long black hair fanned out over her shoulder, as she played with her hands.

“How long will you be gone this time?” Asami asked softly, finally breaking the silence.

“I don’t know, but it’ll be less than a year. Any longer than that and I’ll come back to you whether I've found myself or not.”

“Promise?” Asami sniffed, Korra didn’t notice that her mate was crying until she felt the hot tears on her chest.

“On everything that I am, I promise that I will come back to you. We won’t be apart for much longer.” Korra leaned over to kiss Asami before they made love all throughout the night.

Asami woke the next morning to an empty space in bed. She could only hope that Korra was in the bathroom, but she knew the thought was moot.

* * *

Two months later and Korra still hadn’t returned. Asami sat in the bathroom, staring at a pregnancy test. “Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> by the way, this is in the same universe as Lose Control, just you know in the future. :)
> 
> If there are any questions anyone has, you can find me at  
> manowrites.tumblr.com there i have more info on the BTS of the fics i'm writing.


End file.
